You Lift Me Up
by DenizenofTwilight
Summary: Possible series of Snow/Serah one-shots. When Snow and Serah met, it was really no wonder to either of them that they would be good together. After all, lonely souls call to one another, do they not? So, yes. Their falling in love might not have been a surprising thing at all, but their strong love-and their desire to stay together through everything-was. Chap 1: The first date.


**Documentary **

Serah wasn't entirely sure what had possessed Snow to make their first date about a documentary, but she certainly found she was enjoying it, nonetheless. Chewing on her bottom lip a bit, as Snow took the opportunity to kindly wrap an arm around her shoulder, Serah had to admit that even for some of the... _sadder _aspects of the current film, they had nothing on the cuter parts of it!

In fact, Serah was almost one-hundred-percent certain that she hadn't had such fun in a long, long time. If only Light remembered _she_ could have some fun every now and again.

"This is a good movie, Snow," Serah muttered to herself, as she twirled a pink strand of hair out of her face, so she might see the screen better. It was only after Snow _about _caught the wisp of hair between his own fingers, that Serah thought she might should have let him remove it. After all, the whole idea just seemed to scream movies and romance. And even though Snow's palm had just missed cradling Serah's cheek, she could still almost feel the ghost of his touch on her now.

Snow… he was such a sweetheart. And it had been to that end that Serah hadn't wanted her first kiss with Snow (her first kiss, in general) to occur with a strand of hair covering her lips.

But then again… Even though Serah felt an almost spiritual connection between Snow and herself (it was such that she found herself curling into his arms, when one of the penguins met an untimely end in the film), she had to wonder just why she was thinking of such things now. This was only her and Snow's first date, after all. It was almost _weird_ to Serah that she wanted to kiss Snow as much as she did, but it was what it was (even if Serah did think she was being as silly as Lightning had once accused her of).

"To tell the truth, this is my favorite movie, Serah. It might be a little bit weird, I consent. But… I don't know; something about me just wants to protect these penguins on their march."

Ignoring the hilarity of how Snow ran an uncertain hand through his hair, only to pound his fists animatedly a second later, Serah was quick to find that she had, in fact, been being silly. However, it was not for the reason she'd been thinking of before. Rather, the youngest Farron felt terrible for having doubted the weight of the feelings she was already developing for Snow.

Somehow, when Serah looked into Snow's earnest, blue eyes... she thought she saw forever in them. Made clear in Snow's warm, cerulean orbs was the desire to help anyone who needed it. Anyone he could. It was a look that Serah knew very well, what with Lightning and herself having similar gazes, but… Snow's eyes had a light and life to them that Serah wasn't even sure hers had anymore; they had a spark of life that could ignite even the most reluctant of souls.

And though it was true that Serah found happiness in that fact, it was for another reason that Serah would come to remember that night for the rest of her life.

As Snow put his hand atop Serah's and laced their fingers together, the youngest Farron had to admit she'd never seen Snow so unsure of himself. Even the times she saw him on the news, he and his NORA group were able to keep a calm that rivaled even Lightning's relaxation in battle. Smirking the slightest bit at her date, Serah had to admit that a bewildered Snow was a very cute thing, indeed. And as Snow met Serah with a lopsided grin of his own, Serah thought she just might have been right about all she'd come to guess about Snow and herself. They really were good together, weren't they? And hopefully, their love would be as eternal as the compassion Serah found in Snow's eyes.

"Serah, would you mind... would you mind very much if I kissed you right now?"

Giggling softly before her lips met Snow's, Serah put a strand of hair against her boyfriend's lips, just so she could move it out of his face. And without further ado, Serah leaned even further into Snow's embrace, and found the home for her heart. _Snow_…

As Snow ruffled Serah's hair lovingly, whilst he held her to him, the youngest Farron was instantly shocked to find that she was crying. But it was when Snow pressed his lips even more firmly to Serah's that she understood why. She cried for relief, and happiness, and the final hope she'd have in the near future, when she kissed her new fiancée with tears in her eyes and the world at her feet.

In Snow's arms, Serah knew she'd never fall again.

"_Thank you, Snow."_

**Author's Note: Bah. I think my writing just might be a bit rusty. Sorry if any of this is written weird. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things, but…**

**Anyway, Snow and Serah are watching "March of the Penguins", if you didn't guess (even though I haven't seen it since my senior year of high school, and undoubtedly have forgotten a lot about it). It seems a cute Snow/Serah-y thing to do. Especially Snow feeling all protective of the penguins, and Serah loving her "hero" even more for the fact. D'aww!**

**So on one hand, I really like this fic. On the other, though, I really, really hate it. But what else is new? Do be sure to review and tell me what you all think! I'm actually thinking of making this into a Snow/Serah one-shot collection, though I really shouldn't. I have so many other stories to finish… but I probably will, anyway. I need to get over my writer's block, and Snow and Serah need more love. Yeah…**

**And to all of my usual readers and dear, dear friends… I'm sorry for falling off the face of the Earth. Hopefully I'm getting back to normal now, but having a rough time lately coupled with a busy schedule, and no inspiration… well, apparently it leads to me disappearing. Sorry. I'll try not to do it again (even though I am working on original fiction again), so no worries :)**

**And as for my Joshyme readers… something will hopefully be coming soon for you all. Hopefully… Tbh, I've sort of thought about quitting Joshyme for certain reasons, and I'm also sort of burnt out on KH, too, but that's a story for another time.**

**Oh, and in case you're wondering, this whole thing was inspired by the word prompt "documentary", and you can pretty easily see where I chose to go with that. LOL. **

**See you, peops.**

**-Shan**


End file.
